Sólo tiempo que perder
by Lauranio
Summary: Sus pies empiezan a moverse, dejándose arrastrar por la misma fuerza que tiraba de ella en sus recuerdos, y antes de darse cuenta de lo hace, James corre pasillo abajo para detener a una desconocida que no lo es en absoluto. // Suliet, spoilers 6x14


En un principio este fic no podía sobrepasar las 3000 palabras porque era para un concurso de la comunidad de perdidos en español del livejournal en el que prometí a _Nott Mordred_ que participaría. Cielo, lo he intentado, pero esta paja mental al final me ha ocupado 5000 palabras y no había forma de resumirla. Lo siento. Considéralo como un regalo para ti en vez de un intento fallido de participar en el concurso.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, todo es obra y milagro de la JJ Abrams y la cadena de televisión ABC.

Para **Nottie**, que nunca querrá a Jack pero yo siempre la querré a ella. Las dos necesitábamos que Sawyer y Juliet se tomaran ese café que se prometieron, esto es otro intento fallido de hacerles justicia.

* * *

**Título: **Sólo tiempo que perder  
**Fandom: **Lost  
**Personajes: **James "Sawyer" Ford, Juliet Burke y Miles Straume  
**Parejas: **Sawyer/Juliet  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Sumario:** _"Sus pies empiezan a moverse, dejándose arrastrar por la misma fuerza que tiraba de ella en sus recuerdos, y antes de darse cuenta de lo hace, James corre pasillo abajo para detener a una desconocida que no lo es en absoluto__."_  
**Spoilers: **situado en el 6x14

**SÓLO TIEMPO QUE PERDER**

"_Have you ever been in love?"_

"_Thousands of times"._

"_That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about spectacular, consciousness altering love. Do you know what that looks like? (…)_ _I see... her. A woman. Blonde. Rapturously beautiful. And I know her. We're together. It's like... You've always been, and... always will be. This... feeling, this... love"._

(Charlie Pace a Desmond Hume, Lost 6x11)

Sawyer no tiene tiempo para pensar.

Ni siquiera unos segundos.

Todo ocurre tan rápido que si hubiera parpadeado, se lo habría perdido.

El agua le llega ya la altura del cuello, el submarino se hunde junto a sus esperanzas de abandonar aquella maldita isla y lo peor de todo es que, para variar, no puede hacer nada por evitarlo. Siempre quieto, siempre atado de pies y manos mientras un tipo hecho de humo juega al ajedrez con sus vidas. Está harto de esta mierda a la que Jack se empeña en llamar destino.

La sal le escuece en los ojos cada vez que se sumerge para intentar liberar a Sun. Apoya los pies en las paredes, enreda el brazo entre los escombros de acero y tira de ellos con toda la fuerza que le queda, aguantando la respiración hasta que le arden tanto los pulmones que tiene que volver a la superficie para robar una bocanada de aire y volver a intentarlo.

Una, dos, tres veces. Las que hagan falta. No se irá de allí hasta que lo consiga o el contador de los minutos de vida que le quedan a Sun se agote.

Entonces el submarino se sacude hasta sus cimientos, una de las columnas se desprende de la pared y le golpea con tana fuerza que su cabeza amenaza con partirse a la mitad.

Antes de que todo se vuelva completamente negro, cree ver a Juliet nadando a su lado, prometiéndole que todo saldrá bien.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

La comisaría de los Ángeles parece un hormiguero a punto de reventar. James observa los continuos codazos sin disculpa en los pasillos y el intercambio de información a balazos mientras se toma un pequeño descanso (sólo un rato, lo jura, sólo los segundos que hagan falta para que su cabeza deje de dolerle como si dentro tuviera una maldita bomba a punto de estallar) y cruza los brazos detrás de su nuca, esperando que los oídos dejen de pitarle si reza lo suficiente.

No funciona. Nunca ha sido un gran devoto, de todas formas.

Los teléfonos de su alrededor no dejan de sonar, intercalándose hasta que parecen uno solo. A nadie parece molestarle excepto a él, que debe tener una especie menstruación emocional de mierda y está tan cansado que ni siquiera se le ocurren frases ingeniosas para insultarse a sí mismo por parecer una mujer. Suerte que la mayor parte del tiempo, ese trabajo ya esté cubierto por Miles.

El crimen no quiere tomarse unas vacaciones y a la justicia no le queda otra que seguirle el juego hasta que se rinda, por eso, cuando el chaval nuevo, cuyo nombre jamás recordará pero ha decidido bautizarle como El Becario en caso de emergencia (lo típico: _"Chico, tráeme esto, chico, tráeme lo otro" _o _"¿Se puede saber qué coño haces ahí parado? Dónde están los expedientes que te he pedido")_, le cubre la mesa con más informes hasta que la superficie madera parece un mantel de papel, decide volver a ponerse en marcha.

-Gracias, ehhhh… Johnson.

(Por ejemplo)

Hace semanas que su pelo no ha visto unas tijeras de cerca y los mechones sueltos, algo más largos de lo que deberían, le hacen cosquillas en la nariz cuando se inclina para que esa horrorosa caligrafía, reducida a garabatos, no le baile frente a los ojos cada vez que cambia de postura sobre la silla.

A veces se pregunta cómo sería su vida si la hubiera tomado en dirección contraria, si cuando llegó a aquella bifurcación, tantos años atrás, tantos que el recuerdo es apenas un boceto sin forma ni color, hubiera elegido el camino fácil y no el correcto; si en lugar de la placa hubiera optado por la pistola sin registrar y una identidad diferente en cada estado. No puede evitar preguntárselo cuando la columna de formularios amenaza con engullirle y el café hace horas que se quedó completamente frío.

Si fuera un criminal, a estas alturas el único papel que tendría que firmar sería el de los billetes de quinientos dólares falsificados dentro de un maletín, esa es la maldita verdad.

-Ey, Jim, espabila. –Escucha la voz de Miles a su espalda. –No hemos conseguido que el terrorista suelte prenda.

El _terrorista_ al que se refiere su colega es Sayid Jarrah, el tipo al que arrestaron hace apenas unas horas por ser el supuesto culpable de un homicidio múltiple en un restaurante del norte de la ciudad. Llámale escéptico pero nunca ha creído especialmente en la palabra 'supuesto'. Es otro de esos tecnicismos legales que le tocan tanto las narices.

-Miles, Miles, Miles… qué vergüenza. –Picarle le despierta como el café recién hecho. -¿Eso que detecto en tu comentario es racismo? Muy mal, no puedes asumir que porque sea israelí ya tiene que ser un terrorista… es como si yo te pido que me traigas un rollito de primavera porque eres chino.

Uno, dos, tres segundos y Miles arruga la cara como si hubiera chupado un limón.

-Vete a la mierda, Jim. –El muy capullo tiene el valor de hacerse el ofendido. Todavía no le ha perdonado del todo eso de que le mantuviera al margen de Sawyer, que Anthony Cooper sólo fuera un nombre más, sin una historia que contar detrás de una buena cerveza y lo más alejado posible de un diván.

-¿No ha confesado? –Pregunta, soltando el bolígrafo y echando los informes a un lado.

-No hemos conseguido sacarle nada. –Miles se cruza de brazos a su lado. –Tiene sentido, en su historial pone que formaba parte de la Guardia Republicana Israelí como torturador. El muy cabrón sabe lo que está haciendo.

James afila una sonrisa, los ojos se le cargan de munición.

-Déjame interrogarle a mí, ya verás como canta en menos de cinco minutos.

Las cejas de Miles le censuran desde el otro lado de la mesa y James huele la negativa en el aire antes de escucharla.

No sabe a qué viene tanto drama, sólo se le fue de las manos una vez. No fue su culpa que la cara del tipo al que interrogaba estuviera pidiendo a gritos una cirugía plástica contra la mesa. Pareció mucho más de lo que en realidad era porque el tío sangraba como un maldito cerdo.

-Ni en broma. Ya sé cómo funcionas y lo último que necesitamos es que te abran otro expediente. Venga, nos vamos al hospital St. Sebastian.

-¿Y qué coño vamos a hacer allí? –Gruñe de malas maneras aunque coge su cazadora de todas formas. Qué les den a los informes, necesita despejarse.

-Vamos a ver si conseguimos que la pareja de coreanos nos cuenten algo más de lo que pasó.

-Miles, me dijiste que no entienden una mierda de inglés. No nos sirven para nada.

-La mujer lo habla un poco. Palabras sueltas, quizá consigamos algo porque si ese cabrón de ahí dentro no suelta prenda, terminaremos en un callejón sin salida.

Le sigue pareciendo una absoluta pérdida de tiempo, sería mucho más sencillo que le dejasen cinco minutos a solas en la sala de interrogatorios con el tal Sayid, pero, qué demonios, la cagó con Miles al no contarle la verdad acerca de su familia y en el fondo cree se lo debe.

-Muy bien. –Le sostiene la puerta. –Las damas primero.

Es una lástima, tenía pensado pasar la tarde en la celda número 8, entreteniéndose con la pecosa hasta que lo federales vinieran a buscarla. Siempre le quedará la duda de si esos ojos que le gritaban que era inocente tendrían razón.

Otra vez será.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Hace más de diez minutos que decidió abandonar la habitación del hospital con la excusa de _"Miles, esto es ridículo, quédate tú, que seguro que algo más entenderás." / "Nací en Detroit, capullo, sé el mismo coreano que tú"_ y esperar en el pasillo a que este interrogatorio que no les lleva a ninguna parte termine de una maldita vez.

Al menos, esa será la versión oficial que se inventará en cuanto Miles aparezca media hora más tarde para acribillarle a preguntas del tipo _"Tío, ¿qué demonios te pasa? ¿Seguro que estás bien?"_ que James ni se molestará en responder. Bastará con un _"Claro que estoy bien, pero si todavía no te he convencido siempre podemos cogernos de la mano e ir a hablar de nuestros sentimientos a Oprah, ¿qué te parece, cariño?"_ para que Miles le mande a la mierda, él se ría y todo se coloque en su sitio.

Si tiene que ser completamente sincero, y eso es algo a lo que jamás se acostumbrará del todo, eso de ser transparente y no cubrirse el corazón con un chaleco antibalas, en realidad se ha largado de ahí porque no soporta esa inexplicable sensación de _déjà vu_que arrastra consigo desde hace una semana.

En cuanto puso un pie en la habitación y su mirada se cruzó con la de Jim-Soo Kwon, fue como estamparse de lleno contra una puerta cerrada de la que creía tener la llave pero no recordaba dónde y James se pasó los primeros cinco minutos del interrogatorio (si es que a cuatro caras de póquer que no se entendían entre sí se le podía llamar 'interrogatorio') con la cabeza dándole vueltas y la pregunta _"¿Os conozco, pero de qué, de qué demonios os conozco?" _picándole en la punta de la lengua.

Cuando descubrió que también eran pasajeros del vuelo _Oceanic 815_, decidió que ya había tenido suficiente por hoy.

Demasiadas coincidencias, demasiadas casualidades para que en realidad lo fueran.

Necesita un café. O una botella de whiskey.

Tendrá que conformarse con el café.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Los vasos le queman contra la palma de la mano. Ha cogido un café extra para Miles, con un poco de suerte no podrá atosigarle a preguntas si se deja la garganta en carne viva.

(llámale optimista)

La sala de espera del St. Sebastian está a rebosar, llena de enfermeras arrastrando camillas de un lado a otro del pasillo y familiares que mantienen la esperanza de que pronto recibirán noticias.

Pobres ilusos. Si tienen que depender de esa panda de matasanos no saldrán de aquí hasta la medianoche. No está siendo injusto, simplemente no le gustan los doctores, en realidad nunca comprenderá el motivo exacto, sólo sabe que se le tensa automáticamente la mandíbula en cuanto un médico aparece en escena y que sus dientes no dejan de rechinar hasta que desaparece.

Miles cree que se debe a algún trauma de la infancia relacionado con vacunas y batas blancas. James cree que todo eso es una sarta de gilipolleces y prefiere no hablar del tema.

(en realidad, su único trauma de la infancia está algo más relacionado con pistolas del calibre del 42, esposas que suplican por su vida de rodillas y maridos que ni se molestan en escucharlas cuando aprietan el gatillo a sangre fría, mientras un estafador con nombre de canción de los ochenta se lleva sus sueños dentro de un maletín de segunda mano. Aunque James tampoco quiere hablar de este tema)

Se contenta con mirar a su alrededor, preguntándose cuánto tardará Miles en averiguar que su interrogatorio a una pareja de coreanos que sólo saben decir _"hamburguesa" _y _"¿dónde está la estación de tren?"_ en inglés, no le servirá absolutamente de nada para avanzar en el caso.

Hay un niño dejándose los dedos en una Game Boy al lado de su madre, que presta más atención al Cosmopolitan de la que debería prestar a su hijo abducido por la consola. Dos asientos por detrás, un anciano retuerce las manos con nerviosismo sobre su regazo y, a su izquierda, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y una minifalda más cerca de la ingle que de la rodilla, una muy presumible universitaria le hace ojitos desde el otro lado de la sala.

James podría sacar al detective que lleva dentro y divertirse intentando averiguar cuánto tiempo hace que la madre del niño zombie se divorció de su marido (marca de alianza en la piel pero falta de anillo en el dedo), quién será el familiar del que el anciano espera buenas noticias desde hace horas (camisa arrugada y surcos de sudor en las axilas) y si la chica con ropa que deja poco lugar a la imaginación estará disponible, legalmente, para un polvo rápido en el baño del segundo piso (y para eso no necesita más referencia que su carné de identidad, le vale incluso con su pasaporte).

Podría entretenerse con todo eso, podría, si toda su atención no estuviera ya absorbida por la rubia del fondo de la sala, con el móvil pegado a la oreja y el look de ejecutiva agresiva que a menudo esconde mucho más de lo que pretende aparentar. Aprovecha para estudiarla al detalle mientras ella continúa con su acalorada discusión telefónica, ajena a todo.

Lo cierto es que James no sabe por dónde empezar y casi se le hace la boca agua sólo de imaginarlo. Piernas kilométricas de piel al descubierto que terminan dentro de unos tacones afilados que la elevan hasta el techo y la permiten mirar a los demás por encima del hombro sin tan siquiera pretenderlo. Traje de falda de tubo y americana de diseño, no tiene pinta de secretaria así que debe ser alguien importante allá donde vaya. El pelo rubio es una cortina que le hace sombra sobre la cara, pero, aún así, James puede ver el azul eléctrico con el que brillan sus ojos desde donde está sentado.

No lleva alianza, ¡premio para el caballero!

Es su tipo, definitivamente.

(aunque en realidad podría ser el de cualquiera, para qué engañarse)

-Maldita sea, Jack, cómo que te has vuelto a llevar a David a la lectura del testamento de tu padre. –A James no deja de parecerle increíble que, a pesar de estar visiblemente enfadada, en ningún momento elevaba la voz más de lo necesario, perfectamente calmada, nervios de acero. Puede que sea cirujana o a lo mejor se dedica a desactivar bombas. Quién sabe (aunque le gustaría averiguarlo). -¡Pero si dijiste que le recogiera aquí, en el hospital, a las siete en punto!... Ya, bueno, Jack, ¿y tanto costaba avisarme por teléfono?... También es mi hijo, ¿sabes?

Mierda, ¿un hijo en la ecuación? Lástima, acaba de dejar de ser su tipo.

Cuando cuelga el teléfono, entierra la cara en las manos y se le escapa un suspiro de resignación entre los dedos. James se acerca hasta ella de cuatro zancadas.

-¿Un mal día? –Le pregunta a su nuca.

-El peor. –Responde sin molestarse en levantar la cabeza.

-Puede que esto te ayude. –Le tiende el café de Miles. Que se joda, haber llegado antes de que le salieran ampollas en las manos por sujetárselo.

Por fin consigue llamar su atención lo suficiente como para que le resulte interesante levantar la cara y, entonces, es cuando _le mira._ Los ojos de ella se abren de par en par y sus pupilas se dilatan hasta que no queda ni rastro de ese azul eléctrico que tanto le había impresionado minutos atrás. James está convencido de que hay un tipo con un cuchillo a su espalda o algo peor, algo mucho peor, porque la mujer parece haber visto un fantasma y por un instante, James siente la urgente necesidad de llevarse las manos a la funda de su pistola.

No llega a hacerlo, ella parece recomponerse como si no hubiera pasado nada, la máscara de cortesía no se ha movido de su sitio y James decide que sólo han sido imaginaciones suyas.

Se está volviendo un paranoico, necesita unas vacaciones urgentes, quizás se ha implicado demasiado en este caso y ese maldito _déjà vu_que le persigue a todos lados le impide pensar con claridad.

La mujer ladea la cabeza y el pelo se le escurre entre los hombros cuando observa el vaso de plástico con curiosidad.

-Mi madre siempre me dijo que no aceptase bebidas de extraños. –Responde aunque su sonrisa es amable.

-Bueno, entonces es una suerte, porque resulta que soy policía. –Murmura, señalando la placa colgada de su cuello con un golpe de barbilla que a ella no parece impresionarla en absoluto.

-Y aún así, continuas siendo un extraño.

Su teoría se confirma: debajo de ese traje esconde mucho más que unas curvas bonitas modeladas a base de gimnasio, en este caso, un sentido del humor algo peculiar. Del otro lado del charco, apostaría que británico.

Definitivamente, le gusta. Lástima lo del niño.

-Me llamo James. –Dice afilando su mejor sonrisa, la misma que tantas bragas por los tobillos ha dejado a su paso. Ábranse a un lado, damas y caballeros, James Ford acaba de entrar por la puerta grande. –Y en prueba de mis buenas intenciones dejaré que tu identidad siga oculta en la seguridad del anonimato.

-Es todo un acto de caballerosidad por tu parte.

James se encoge de hombros mientras murmura un _"Así soy yo"_ y vuelve a tenderle el café, cuando la mujer sigue sin alzar la mano para cogerlo se ve obligado a añadir un _"Puedo catarlo primero, si quieres, para comprobar si alguien pretende envenenarte"_ que consigue que su sonrisa se haga más amplia pero igual de distante.

Bueno, al menos sabe que le parece gracioso. No es su terreno habitual, está más acostumbrado a jugar en el campo físico y no en el intelectual, por norma general primero se fijan en que es guapo y luego descubren que además tiene sentido del humor, pero bueno, viendo las circunstancias, tendrá que aceptar pulpo como animal de compañía.

La mira de nuevo. Totalmente erguida sobre el asiento, seria, imperturbable, inaccesible. Parece fría como Islandia, aunque James está seguro de que no hay que escarbar mucho en esa capa de hielo para encontrar lava hirviendo.

-Mira, preciosa, es obvio que necesitas un café. Tienes esa cara de adicta a la cafeína que todavía no se ha tomado la dosis que necesita diariamente para funcionar del todo. La máquina de cafés está al final del pasillo, por si mi altruismo sigue sin convencerte, pero, si te asomas, te darás cuenta de que hay una cola larguísima, como si fuera una final de la Super Bowl. Y por lo alterada que pareces estar tras esa llamada telefónica, si te dejo aguantar toda esa cola, lo más seguro es que mates a alguien si se atreve a pedirte la hora. Yo soy policía y es mi trabajo impedir que eso ocurra, ¿lo ves? Sólo estoy haciendo mi trabajo al invitarte a un café.

Para cuando cree que ha perdido su toque (la cagó tanto con Charlotte que su autoestima todavía sigue de resaca) y que será mejor retirarse elegantemente ahora que todavía tiene tiempo, antes de que ella le denuncie por acoso o aparezca Miles para burlarse, la mujer levanta el brazo y coge el vaso con la yema de los dedos, intentando no quemarse, mientras murmura _"Quién soy yo para interferir en las labores de un agente. Muchas gracias, eres muy amable... Espera, deja que te lo pague" _mientras introduce la mano libre en el bolso.

-Invita la casa.

-Al menos deja que lo paguemos a medias.

"_Deberíamos tomar café alguna vez. Podríamos pagar a medias"_

La voz le estalla en los oídos y la hilera de asientos del hospital desaparece para ser sustituida por una orgía de alambres y hierro retorcido que se cierran sobre él hasta formar una fortaleza de metal de la que no parece haber salida. El aire huele óxido y sangre, y cuando James baja la cabeza, se da cuenta de que tiene apoyada la barbilla contra la mejilla de alguien. Antes de que pueda averiguar quién es y si está herida, todo vuelve a desaparecer frente a sus ojos con un fogonazo blanco que le deja tan aturdido que necesita apoyarse contra la pared para sostenerse.

Escucha el _"¿Te encuentras bien?" _de la mujer, pero tarda un par de segundos en contestar en lo que se recupera.

_¿Qué coño ha sido eso?_

-Sí, sí, es sólo que, digamos que yo tampoco estoy teniendo uno de mis mejores días.

-Lamento oír eso. –Responde ella y parece sincera mientras le pega un pequeño sorbo al café.

-¿Qué tal está?

-Horrible. –Se ríe y a James el corazón le hace un mortal en el pecho.

-Brindo por ello, Rubia. –Dice, alzando el vaso de plástico sobre su cabeza, que todavía amenaza con estallarle como si llevara una bomba dentro, y se le escapa una sonora carcajada cuando ella frunce el ceño. –Eh, no pongas esa cara, eres tú la que prefiere permanecer en el anonimato y de alguna manera tendré que llamarte.

-Me parece justo.

Parece nerviosa, sus dedos de manicura perfecta tiemblan contra el vaso de plástico y sus ojos saltan constantemente de un lado al otro de la sala, haciendo paradas de vez en cuando entre él y la puerta del ascensor que hay al final del pasillo. A James le gustaría saber por qué. Puedes culpar al detective que lleva dentro o simplemente a esa fascinación repentina que le ha entrado cuando su mirada se ha estampado de lleno contra la mujer, hace apenas unos minutos, y desde entonces es como si ella se hubiera transformado en el centro del universo y el resto de la habitación girase a su alrededor, adaptándose a su órbita, dejándose arrastrar por una fuerza de gravedad que la que no sabía que era preso hasta que intentó volver con Miles y sus pies fueron en dirección contraria.

-¿Tienes por norma llevar siempre dos cafés encima?

-Sólo cuando el idiota de mi compañero no aparece.

Hacerla sonreír es más fácil de lo que parecía en un principio, casi puede escuchar el hielo de la superficie desquebrajarse poco a poco.

-Puede que esto te parezca raro, pero, ¿nos hemos visto antes? –Lanza la pregunta sin anestesia. Lleva demasiados interrogatorios encima y las viejas costumbres siempre tardan en morir. Al menos no le ha puesto un foco en la cara y Miles no ha jugado a ser el poli bueno, debería agradecérselo.

-Creo que recordaría haber estado en la comisaria, _James_. –Hay algo en cómo pronuncia su nombre, como alarga la eme y arrastra la ese, que le resulta extremadamente familiar. No soporta el _déjà vu_ continúo y la insistente sensación de que en algún momento alguien chasqueará los dedos y que la realidad se hará añicos frente a sus narices.

Entonces ella se levanta de su asiento, con el bolso colgado del brazo y el café todavía humeando, mientras murmura un _"Muchísimas gracias por el café. Me gustaría seguir charlando pero tengo algo de prisa" _que a James le huele a excusa sobre la marcha pero la acepta, de todas formas.

Qué otra cosa podría hacer, ¿atarla, esposarla al asiento? Tentador, pero no le hace falta ser policía para estar al corriente de que, por ese tipo de detalles _insignificantes,_ puedes acabar en la cárcel.

-Asegúrate de llevarte ese vaso contigo. –Oculta lo que siente detrás de una pared de sarcasmo, ese viejo animal de costumbres que se empeña. -Soy policía, sería demasiado fácil conseguir tus huellas.

La mujer se aparta el pelo de la cara y le tiende la mano libre.

-Ha sido un placer conocerte, James.

Se esfuerza en sonreír. No sabe por qué le cuesta tanto hacerlo, curvar los labios, ponerse la máscara y fingir que nada le preocupa, o por qué, por primera vez en más tiempo del que puede recordar, no quiere seguir huyendo.

-Lo mismo digo, Rubia.

Cuando le estrecha la mano, sus dedos se cargan con una electricidad que le sacude el resto del cuerpo y le deja la piel en carne viva. Es una sensación extraña, ese vuelco en el estómago, como cuando tus pies buscan el siguiente escalón y sólo encuentran el vacío. Su cabeza se llena de imágenes, un collage de recuerdos a los que sus oídos le ponen voz y suben el volumen.

"_¿Aún me sigues cubriendo la espalda?" / "Absolutamente"_

La jungla, rodeados de árboles y un cielo que brilla con los mismos destellos azules que esos ojos que le observan con confianza ciega.

"_Eso no es una razón para no irse" / "Bueno, ¿y qué pasa conmigo, de verdad me vas a dejar aquí con el científico loco y el señor Hablo Con Los Muertos? Y Jin, que es un tipo muy majo pero no es precisamente un gran conversador." / "Estarás bien." / Puede, pero, ¿quién cubrirá mi espalda?"_

El oscuro océano engulle el horizonte, como un mar de petróleo que no consigue reflejar las estrellas. Ella está sentada a su lado, riéndose de sus bromas muy a su pesar y Sawyer tiene la sensación de que estará más solo que nunca si la deja marcharse en ese submarino.

"_Hoy estuviste increíble." _

"_Gracias por creer en mí."_

"_Te quiero."_

"_Yo también te quiero."_

A pesar de que le suelta la mano, los destellos siguen sucediendo y la cabeza continua dándole vueltas mientras ella se pierde al final del pasillo del hospital, pulsando el botón del ascensor mientras le da la espalda. Miles aparece a su lado, escucha un _"Ey, Jim, ¿y esa cara?" _aunque no podría estar seguro del todo.

"_¡Te tengo, agárrate!"_

"_¡No puedo!"_

Todo es un caos a su alrededor, le pitan los oídos y la isla amenaza con explotar mientras el pozo la engulle con más fuerza de la que él tiene.

"_¡Te tengo! ¡No me dejes!" _

"_Está bien…"_

"_¡No, no me dejes, agárrate!"_

Las puertas del ascensor se abren.

"_Te quiero, James…"_

"_¡No te sueltes!"_

Sus pies empiezan a moverse, dejándose arrastrar por la misma fuerza que tiraba de ella en sus recuerdos, y antes de darse cuenta de lo hace, James corre pasillo abajo para detener a una desconocida que no lo es en absoluto.

"_Te quiero muchísimo…"_

"_¡No, no te sueltes, no me dejes!"_

La oscuridad del pozo se la traga sin masticar.

Ella espera pacientemente a que todo el que falta salga del ascensor y se mete dentro.

El nudo que tiene en la garganta amenaza con estrangularle. Hace un rato que el corazón se le ha parado en el pecho, y podría jurar que eso que se clava contra sus costillas es su sangre convertida en escarcha, aguijones de hielo que amenazan con desgarrarle la piel desde dentro y partirle en dos.

Decir su nombre es tan natural como respirar.

-¡¡¡JULIET!!! –Grita y cuando ella se gira a cámara lenta, como en esas películas antiguas de bajo presupuesto que alquila cada noche, con la barbilla temblando y los ojos arrasados en lágrimas mientras sonríe, sabe _que le conoce,_ sabe que no está solo en esto. Lo sabe.

_Lo sabe._

Si alguna vez ha esperado una señal, tiene que ser esa.

Puede que se haya vuelto completamente loco, pero quién es él para confundir las coincidencias con el destino, por eso apoya un pie en el sensor del ascensor para que las puertas no se cierren y gruñe un _"¿A dónde crees que vas, Rubia?"_ mientras la atrae hacía sí con una mano en la nuca, estrella su boca contra la suya y se traga el _"James..."_ que se escapa de sus labios.

Se acorralan contra las paredes del ascensor, clavándose los botones del panel en la espalda mientras las puertas se abren en cada planta. James susurra _"Me conocías… sabías quién era desde el principio, desde que te di el café...Y no has dicho nada, maldita sea, te ibas a largar sin decir nada…"_ entre besos y ella responde _"Hubieras pensado que estaba loca… No hubiera podido soportar que no supieras quién era… No hubiera podido soportarlo…"_ acariciándole la barba de tres días con la yema de los dedos.

La abraza con fuerza, temiendo que si abre los ojos volverá a desaparecer. Lo intenta con el miedo quemándole en la boca del estómago. Primero uno, luego el otro, y cuando Juliet no se evapora, le golpea un alivio tan repentino que le deja sin respiración.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo recuperaste tus recuerdos?

-Hace unas semanas.

-Joder, Juliet, ¿y si lo sabías por qué demonios no me buscaste?

La oye suspirar contra su cuello, frustrada y vencida.

-Si no te conocía… nunca tendría que volver a perderte.

James se convirtió en policía pero en el fondo siempre fue un fugitivo. Su vida siempre fue una serie de golpes y huidas que se ocultaron tras la excusa de una placa. Puede que ahí esté el problema. Quizás nunca estuvo huyendo. Quizás sólo estuvo buscando desesperadamente aquello que le perteneció en otra vida y necesitaba encontrar en esta.

-No vas a perderme, ¿me oyes? Te tengo. _Te tengo._

_**(fin)**  
_


End file.
